4.09 Konturen der Zukunft
ist die neunte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost . Lockes Camp wird angegriffen und Jack versucht die Identität einer angespülten Leiche herauszufinden. Handlung Am Strand Jack nimmt Antibiotika gegen einen "Magen-Darm-Infekt". Kate fragt ihn, warum Desmond und Sayid noch nicht von dem Frachter zurückgekehrt sind. Im Hintergrund hört man Vincent bellen, während Bernard nach Hilfe ruft. Als alle hinlaufen um die Situation zu untersuchen, sehen sie, dass eine Leiche an den Strand gespült wird. Jack und Bernard ziehen die Leiche aus dem Wasser. Daniel enthüllt, dass die Leiche Ray ist, der Arzt des Frachters. Seine Kehle wurde durchgeschnitten. Später repariert Daniel das Satellitentelefon teilweise, gerade gut genug um damit per Morsecode zu kommunizieren. Er übermittelt die Frage: „Was ist mit dem Arzt geschehen?“, und der Frachter antwortet. Daniel informiert Jack, dass die Antwort „Freunden geht es gut, der Helikopter wird am nächsten Morgen kommen“ ist. Bernard versteht den Morsecode, deshalb macht er sie auf Daniels Lüge aufmerksam und sagt, dass die Antwort in Wirklichkeit „Was redest du da? Dem Doktor geht es gut!“ war. Unter dem Druck des wütenden Jacks, gibt Daniel zu, dass die Frachterbesatzung niemals geplant hatte, irgendjemanden von der Insel zu retten, was Jack dazu bringt wütend und offensichtlich mit Schmerzen von ihm wegzustolpern. Locke's Camp Alex wurde von einer Gruppe von fünf Söldnern, die vom Frachter kommen, gefangen genommen, ihr Anführer heißt Martin Keamy. Sie nehmen ihr ihre Augenbinde ab und enthüllen, dass sie am Rand des Schallzaunes, der die Baracken umgibt, angekommen sind. Sie befehlen ihr den Zaun zu deaktivieren, was sie auch völlig aufgelöst tut, nachdem sie ihnen gesagt hat, dass ein Baby bei ihnen ist (der Code ist 1623). Die Söldner tragen das hochentwickelte Multicam-Tarnmuster, das von der U.S. Army und Crye Precision, einer amerikanischen Firma entwickelt wurde. Währenddessen spielen Sawyer, Locke und Hurley in Lockes Camp Risiko, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelt. Locke nimmt den Hörer ab und hört eine Computerstimme immer wieder „Code 14J“ wiederholen. Ben spielt gerade Klavier, als Locke und Sawyer hereinplatzen und ihn fragen, was dieser Code zu bedeuten hat. Diese Nachricht versetzt Ben in große Hektik. Er öffnet das Klavier und schnappt sich eine Shotgun (die er Sawyer übergibt), und sobald sie wieder Lockes (d.h. Bens altes) Haus erreicht haben, beginnt er sofort damit alle Eingängen zu schließen und zu verbarrikadieren. Auf Lockes Fragen hin, was los ist, schreit er „Sie sind hier!“. Sawyer macht den Versuch Claire ebenfalls in das verbarrikadierte Haus zu bringen, obwohl Ben ihn warnt, nicht ins Freie zu gehen. Locke will mit Sawyer gehen, doch Ben überredet ihn mit in das Haus zu kommen, indem er sagt Locke müsste unbedingt überleben und am sichersten wäre er bei Ben, da die Angreifer es nicht riskieren würden Ben zu verletzen. Kurz danach, wird das gesamte Areal durch Schussfeuer, das vom Waldrand her kommt, zerstört. Drei andere Leute, die sich in der Nähe von Sawyer befinden, werden aus ihren Häusern getrieben und getötet, unter ihnen auch Jerome und Doug (Redshirts). Sawyer gelingt es dem Kugelhagel auszuweichen, während er mit einer Handfeuerwaffe zurückschießt. Er arbeitet sich zu Claires Haus vor, nur um zu sehen, wie es von einem Raketenwerfer zerstört wird. Kurz danach hören die Schüsse überraschend auf. Als Sawyer die Überreste des Hauses durchsucht, findet er Claire, zwar mit leichten Schrammen, aber bei Bewusstsein und anscheinend unverletzt. Unterdessen fragt Locke Ben warum er unbedingt überleben müsse, worauf Ben antwortet, dass sie zusammen zu Jacob gehen müssten, da dieser der Einzige sei, der jetzt noch wisse, was zu tun sei. Als Locke erwidert, dass er nicht wisse wo die Hütte von Jacob sei, sagt Ben : "Aber Hurley weiß es. Er schultert sie und rennt zurück zum Haus, in dem Ben Locke und Hurley erneut mit Nachdruck davor warnt, Sawyer reinzulassen. Hurley will allerdings nicht, dass Sawyer stirbt und wirft eine Ottomane durch ein Fenster, durch das Sawyer und Claire das Haus betreten können. Kurze Zeit später klingelt es an der Tür, woraufhin Sawyer Teile der Verbarrikadierung entfernt und öffnet. Vor der Tür steht Miles, der ein ein Walkie Talkie bei sich hat, welches ihm, wie er sagt, die Söldner gegeben haben. Zuerst weigert sich Ben mit den Söldnern zu sprechen, als er jedoch hört, dass sie Alex als Geisel genommen haben, nimmt er plötzlich das Funkgerät. Keamy fordert ihn auf aus dem östlichen Fenster zu schauen, wo er steht. Nachdem Ben Keamy gesagt hat, dass er ganz genau weiß, was dieser in Uganda getan hat und was er für ein Mann ist, beendet Keamy die Formalitäten, lässt Alex bringen und zielt mit der Waffe auf ihren Hinterkopf. Er sagt, wenn Ben aus der Vordertür herauskommt, wird niemand verletzt. Ben lehnt ab und macht den Vorschlag, dass Keamy und seine Männer sich umdrehen, die Insel verlassen und ihre Existenz vergessen sollten. Keamy gibt Ben 10 Sekunden um aus dem Haus zu kommen bevor Alex er erschießt. Als er den Countdown runter zu zählen beginnt, sagt Ben, dass Alex ihm nichts bedeutet und er sie als Baby von einer "geisteskranken Frau" gestohlen hat. Sie sei nur ein Pfand und sie bedeute ihm nichts. Daraufhin erschießt Keamy Alex und lässt Ben geschockt und sprachlos zurück. Ben murmelt: "Er hat die Regeln geändert" ("He changed the rules") und verschwindet hastig in seinem geheimen Raum (gezeigt in "The Economist") und verschwindet bevor Sawyer ihn aufhalten kann. Hinter seinen Kleiderbügeln mit jeder Menge Anzügen öffnet Ben einen weiteren geheimen Durchgang. Der Durchgang ist durch eine Tür aus Stein verschlossen, welche mit einigen Zeichen, die wie Hieroglyphen aussehen verziert ist . Das Innere wird nicht gezeigt. Kurze Zeit später, taucht Ben mit verschmutztem Gesicht wieder auf. Er gibt allen die Anweisung nach draußen zu gehen und auf sein Kommando hin, in den Wald zu rennen. Es ist ein Poltern und Grollen zu hören und das Monster, sehr viel größer als es bisher in Erscheinung getreten ist, donnert in das Camp und bewegt sich zum Waldrand auf die Gruppe um Keamy zu. Es attackiert die Söldnertruppe und es sind Schreie und Schüsse zu hören. Die Geräusche werden leiser und Ben weist die Evakuierung der Baracken an. Claire, Aaron, Hurley, Sawyer, Miles, Ben and Locke sind offentsichtlich die einzigen Überlebenden des Angriffs der Söldner. Ben geht nocheinmal zu Alex zurück und erweist ihr unter Tränen die letzte Ehre, bevor er zu den Übrigen im Dschungel stößt. Sawyer, bezeichnet Ben und Locke als geisteskrank, nachdem diese davon sprechen zu Jacob zu gehen. Er will mit Miles, Hurley, Claire, und Aaron zurück zum Strand. Locke richtet plötzlich seine Waffe auf Sawyer, um ihn daran zu hindern, Hurley mit zu nehmen, da er und Ben ihn offentsichtlich brauchen, um Jacobs Hütte zu finden. Sawyer zieht ebenfalls seine Waffe. Hurley bringt sie dazu dies zu beenden und bleibt bei Ben und Locke. Vorausblende Ben kommt plötzlich in der Sahara zu sich. Er liegt auf dem Boden und trägt eine dicke Jacke auf dem ein bisher neues DHARMA logo und der Namen Halliwax zu sehen sind. Plötzlich nähern sich zwei Banditen auf Pferden, die Ben überwältigt und liegen lässt. thumb|Ben redet mit der Frau am Empfang Ben erreicht ein Hotel und fragt als Dean Moriarty nach einem Zimmer und nach dem aktuellen Datum. Die Frau antwortet ihm, es sei der 24. Oktober, worauf Ben fragt: 2005?, was die Empfangsdame bejaht. Plötzlich bemerkt Ben Sayid, der im Fernsehen von vielen Jounrnalisten bedrängt wird. Er spricht in die Kamera, dass er nur seine Frau beerdigen wolle. In einem weiteren Flashforward befindet sich Ben im Irak. Dort beobachtet er einen Mann, der an einem Haus lehnt und sich ansieht, wie ein Sarg durch die Straßen getragen wird. Dann bemerkt Ben Sayid, der mit einigen anderen Männern den Sarg trägt. Fluchartig will Ben seine Position auf einem Dach verlassen, wird jedoch von Sayid überwältigt, der zunächst denkt Ben sei ein Journalist, der ihm gefolgt sei. Ben erklärt er sei mit der Elizabeth von der Insel gelangt und, dass der Mann, den er zuvor beobachtet habe und von dem er Fotos geschossen hat, verantwortlich für den Tod von Nadia, Sayids Frau sei. Außerdem wolle Ben den Mann, der ein Agent von Charles Widmore sei, töten. Einige Zeit später geraten Ben und der Agent namens Bakir aneinander. Sayid erschießt Bakir von hinten. Ben will verschwinden und fordert Sayid auf, das Gleiche zu tun. Ben meint, dass wenn Sayid seine Trauer zu Zorn werden lässt, sie niemals verschwinden würde und dass er aus Erfahrung spreche.Jedoch sagt dieser er habe 8 Jahre nach seiner großen Liebe gesucht und alser sie gefunden hatte wurde sie getötet, so dass er nun Ben helfen will Rache zu nehmen. Also fragt Sayid "Wer ist als nächstes dran?". Ben sagt, dass sie in Verbindung bleiben werden und geht mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln weg. Einige Zeit später erscheint Ben in Charles Widmore Penthouse in einem Hotel in London. Er weckt ihn und fragt, sei wann Charles mit Scotch ins Bett ginge. Daraufhin nimmt sich Charles noch einen Schluck aus dem Glas. Er fragt, ob Ben ihn jetzt töten wolle. Jedoch erwidert dieser, dass er ihn nicht töten könne (Anscheinend aus einem Grund, den beide kennen). Charles erklärt, dass die Insel ihm gehöre und Ben sie ihm gestohlen hätte. Daraufhin kündigt Ben an, den Tod seiner Tochter zu rächen, indem er Charles Tochter, Penelope umbringen wolle. Jedoch sagt Charles, dass Penny sich verstecke. Zum Schluss sagt er "Dann hat die Jagd wohl begonnen". Damit bezieht er sich auf Ben, der Penny finden will und auf sich selbst, der die Insel finden will. Wissenswertes Allgemein * Auf dem Pillenfläschchen, das Jack öffnet um eine Pille gegen seine Magenverstimmungen einzunehmen, steht „Amoxicillin“. Dabei handelt es sich um ein gewöhnliches Antibiotikum. * Das DHARMA-Logo, welches die Brust von Bens Parka ziert, wurde erstmals in der Serie gezeigt. Es kennzeichnet konzentrische Kreise, die einen unbekannten Gegenstand umgeben. ** Das Logo ähnelt dem bekannten keltischen Triskel Symbol. Eine , die von einer Spirale umgeben ist. Es könnte möglich sein, dass es etwas mit Zeit zu tun hat, da sowohl die Triskele als auch die Spirale als Symbole der Reinkarnation gelten. ** Auf der linken Brustseite der Parka befindet sich auch noch der Name "Halliwax" ** Screencaps von Bens Parka * Einer der Beduinen macht den anderen darauf aufmerksam, dass Ben keinerlei Fährte hinterlassen hat. Der andere antwortet: „Woher kommt dieser Typ? Ist er vom Himmel gefallen?“ * Bens Sprachkenntnisse umfassen auch die arabische und türkische Sprache. Er erkundigt sich bei den Beduinen, ob sie diese Sprachen beherrschen, um die Kommunikation zwischen ihm und den Einwohnern zu erleichtern. * Der Reisepass den Ben bei sich trägt scheint ein Kanadischer Reisepass zu sein. Als er den Pass öffnet ist Kanada teilweise lesbar. * Bens Vorausblende findet im Oktober 2005 statt. Ein Jahr und ein Monat nach dem Absturz des Oceanic Flug 815. * Den Bericht den Ben über Sayid in den Tunesischen Nachrichten hört besagt: "Einer der Söhne Iraks, und trotz der Umstände seiner tragischen Rückkehr, Sayid Jarrah, ein Mitglied der Oceanic Six, kehrte nach Bagdad zurück um seine davon geschiedene Frau zu begraben. Sayid Jarrah und seine Frau kamen aus der Umgebung von Tikrit. * Beim Eintippen des Codes für den Sonarzaun wurde 1623 eingegeben und die Wählscheibe wurde nicht gedreht. Dadurch wurde der Sicherheitsalarm ausgelöst, und über Bens Telefon der automatische Code 14J ausgerufen. Ben erklärt das die Anderen Befehl haben, im Falle einer Geiselnahme und Nötigung den Sicherheitszaun zu deaktivieren, diesen Alarm auszulösen. * Das Stück welches Ben auf dem Klavier spielt ist . Einige britische Publikationen schließen den Titel "The Burning of Moscow" oder "The Day of Judgement" ein. * Als Sawyer unter dem Schutt den Körper von Claire entdeckt und diese zu rettet versucht, verwechselt sie ihn mit Charlie * Keamy's gesamter Name lautet Martin Christopher Keamy. * Die Zeichen auf Bens Geheimtür scheinen Hieroglyphen, die Schriftzeichen der alten Ägypter, zu sein. * Die Söldner tragen Tarnanzüge, ein erweitertes Tarnungsmuster, das von der Armee der Vereinigten Staaten und der amerikanischen Firma "Crye Precision", entwickelt wurde. Produktionsnotizen *Desmond und Michael erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. Sun und Jin erscheinen zwar haben jedoch keine Sprechrolle. * Die drei, von der Frachtercrew niedergeschossen Redshirts, aus dem Team Locke wurden dargestellt von Sean Douglas Hoban (als Doug), Jim Mazzarella (als Jerome) und Dakota L. (als Blondes Opfer) . * Aarons Geschrei, das nachdem John Locke Sawyer versichert Hurley kein Haar zu krümmen ertönt, ist der selbe Audioclip der in Jim Cramer's Mad Money Sound Board. * Da Alan Dale, während der Dreharbeiten zur zweiten Hälfte der 4 Staffel, in London "The West End" auf der Bühne aufführte, mussten die Dreharbeiten nach London verlegt werden. Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler * Bei dem Brettspiel welches Hurley, Sawyer und Locke spielen handelt es sich um die "Risiko Library Edition" aus dem Jahre 2005. Risiko Library Edition bei Amazon.com * In "The Economist" the ceiling of the small corridor between the bookcase and Ben's secret room showed no signs of a gap where the door lowered preventing Sawyer from passing to follow Ben. * As Ben walks into Charles Widmore's house, the two men walking behind Ben are wearing jumpers that were not released from Topman until early 2007 with continuing variations throughout 2007 and 2008. * The shirt rack that conceals the hieroglyph door has changed position between "The Economist" and "The Shape of Things to Come". * Als Ben in der Wüste erwacht ändert sich der Untergrund zwischen den Einstellungen. * Als Ben Charles Widmores Penthouse am Ende der Episode betritt, lässt er die vordere Tür geöffnet. Aber eine weitere Einstellung der vorderen Tür zeigt, als Ben sich dem Aufzug nähert, das die Tür geschlossen ist. * Viele der Arabischen Schriften (darunter auch die Nachrichten sowie einige Schilder in Tunesien und Irak) sind falsch geschrieben. Die Buchstaben wurden unabhängig voneinander geschrieben als würde man das Alphabet buchstabieren, anstatt die Buchstaben miteinander zu verbinden. Einige Buchstaben ergaben obwohl sie verbunden waren trotzdem keine zusammenhängenden Wörter oder einen Sinn. Beispielsweise wurden bei Sayids Namen einige Buchstaben weggelassen, andere wiederum die nichts darin verloren hatten hinzugefügt. Ausserdem waren sie nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge angeordnet: Anmerkung: Arabische Buchstaben besitzen eine Grundgestalt wie im Alphabet. Diese Form verändert sich jedoch ständig abhängig von der Position des Buchstaben im Wort. (zb: am Wortanfang, in der Wortmitte oder am Wortende) Die Buchstaben die laut Lost im Namen "Sayid Jarrah" vorkommen س ي د ج ا ر ه Verbindet man die Buchstaben zu einem Wort ändert sich die Form zu سيد جاره Richtig geschrieben lautet "Sayid Jarrah" aber سعيد جراح Wiederkehrende Themen * Ray wird ermordet * Eine Nahaufnahme von Bens Auge ist zu sehen als Ben in der Wüste Tunesiens aufwacht. * Ben schließt Alex Augen. * Ben behauptet Alex sei nur ein Pfand. * Hurley, Locke, und Sawyer spielen . * Hurley würfelt eine 15 als sie Risiko spielen. * Das Nummernschild auf Bens Auto in London enthält zwei 8. * Ben sagt, "Er hat die Regeln verändert". * Ben hat eine Shotgun unter seinem Klaviersitz versteckt. * Alex wird zur Geisel der Frachtercrew. * Der Alarmcode für den Sonarzaun der den Alarm Code 14J auslöst lautet 1623. * Alex, sowie drei weitere Redshirts werden erschossen. * Claires Haus wird in die Luft gesprengt, jedoch überlebt sie den Anschlag. , * Während der letzten Szene, verhüllt ein Schatten jeweils die Hälfte der Gesichter von Ben und Charles. * Sawyer nennt Hurley "Chicken Little" und sagt das der Himmel noch nicht herabstürze. * Ben versucht Keamy zu vermitteln das ihm Alex nichts bedeute, woraufhin sie erschossen wird. * Keamy zählt von 10 herunter und bleibt bei der 8 stehen * Sayid erwähnt das seine Suche nach Nadia nach 8 Jahren endlich ein Ende genommen hatte bevor man sie ermordete. * Ben überzeugt Sayid einige Aufträge für ihn zu erledigen. * Ben meint er würde "Mr. und Mrs. Kendrick in 4E" besuchen. * Daniel bekennt, das es nie ihre Absicht war, die Überlebenden von der Insel wegzubringen. * Ben glaubt, das Widmore für die Ermordung von Alex, die er als seine Tochter ausgibt, verantwortlich ist, und er schwört, Penny, die Tochter Widmores zu töten. * Widmore verkündet, das Ben Penny niemals finden werde. Ben erwidert das Widmore die Insel nie finden werde. Kulturelle Referenzen * , wird Hurley von Sawyer genannt. Diese Geschichte bezieht sich auf ein Huhn welches glaubte das der Himmel bald einstürze (Glaube an einen unmittelbar drohenden Unfall). * : Doktor Kendrick ist der Name von einem der Hauptcharaktere in diesem Buch. * : "But when she could hide him no longer, she got him a wicker basket and covered it over with tar and pitch. Then she put the child into it and set it among the reeds by the bank of the Nile." In the biblical text, Jochebed, mother of Moses (Aaron's brother), hid Moses in a basket to protect her son from the Pharoah's order to drown all of the Hebrew children. In "The Shape of Things To Come", Aaron is placed in a basket to be shielded from what we have been told is Widmore's order to kill everyone on the Island. Moses and Aaron follow Jacob in the Judeo-Christian prophetic line." (Exodus 2:3 - 23) * : Die Einstellung von Ben als er das Hotel betritt und die Glocke läutet gleich Lawrence's Auftritt nach dem er die Wüste durchquerte. * : Sayid erschießt Ishmael, welches auch der Name des Erzählers in Roman ist. ** Ismael ist ebenso der Name von einen Weisen sprechenden Gorilla in *** " ", "Ismaels Geheimnis", " ", " " ** ist ebenso ein biblischer Name. Er war erster Sohn, der nicht von seiner Frau sondern einer Sklavin namens geboren wurde. Ishmael's Halbbruder war , der Vater von . Das arabische Äquivalent für Ishmael ist Ismail/Isma'il (إسماعيل) welches für die Benennung von Ishmail Bakir keine Rolle spielte. * . Ben spielt am Klavier eines von berühmtesten Werken, bevor er von Locke und Sawyer über den Anruf informiert wird. Einige Britische Publikationen beinhalten den Zusatztitel The Burning of Moscow oder The Day of Judgement. *'' : Als Faraday meint, das "Wenn ist relativ" bezieht er sich auf Relativitätstheorie. * ' : ist der Nachname von Professor Moriarty, bester bekannter Antagonist von Sherlock Holmes und mathematisches Genie. In der Geschichte stattet Professor Moriaty dem Detektiv Sherlock Holmes einen Überraschungsbesuch ab, um ihn mit der ständigen Verfolgung zu konfrontieren, ähnlich wie Benjamin Linus und Charles Widmore. * '' '' Der Gebrauch von Dunkelheit und Licht auf den Gesichtern von Ben und Widmore während ihrer Konfrontation im Schlafzimmer, ist genau der gleiche Effekt, der auf den Gesichtern von in verwendet wird, als er konfrontiert. * '' '' : Der Name dieser Episode ist ebenso der Name eines Buches von welches so verfasst wurde als wäre es ein Geschichtsbuch der Zukunft. ** The Shape of Things to Come ist auch der Name eines Lieds durch das sechziger Jahre britische Band, * '' : (Orig.: On the Road) Dean Moriarty ist der Name des "Helden" von " Roman "Unterwegs. Der Charakter von Dean basiert auf der eine grossen Einfluss auf den Kern der Autoren hatte. * ' Der ausfahrbare Schlagstock den Ben gegen die Beduinen benutzt scheint eine Homage an den Character von Agent 355 in diesem Comibuch zu sein, welches von Brian K. Vaughan geschrieben wurde. Vaughan war der Co-Autor von Literarische Methoden * Jack schluckt eine Tablette, die er seiner Ausage nach "sich selbst verschrieben hat", während Kate ihn misstrauisch beobachtet. Dies ist eine "Anspielung" auf Jacks Tablettensucht und Selbstverschreibung nach seiner Rettung. ** Kate sagt Jack das er "furchtbar aussehe" worauf dieser sich bedankt. Ein ähnlicher Dialog wird in gezeigt, nachdem beide die Insel verlassen haben. * Hurley wiederholt einen seiner bekannten wiederkehrenden, "Wir werden alle sterben", Sätze, doch ironischer Weise bezieht er sich diesmal auf das Gesellschaftsspiel "Risiko". , * Während des Risiko Spiels kommentiert Hurley Sawyers Zug mit den Worten "Australien ist der Schlüssel zum Spiel". Die Verbindung der Charaktere zu Australien ist tatsächlich auch der "Schlüssel zu Serie Lost", denn dort startete die Reise des Flug 815. * Drei Überlebende des Fluges 815 die bisher nur als Statisten auftraten werden, während des Angriffs auf das Lager durch die Frachtercrew, getötet. , ** Einer der Redshirts trägt tatsächlich ein Rotes Shirt. ** Jene Überlebenden, die sich dafür entschieden Locke zu folgen, um Schutz aus Furcht vor der Frachtermannschaft zu suchen, sind schließlich diejenigen, die von ihnen angegriffen und/oder getötet werden. * Claire wird von Aaron getrennt und stirbt dabei fast, während Hurley gerade auf ihn aufpasst. Diese spielt auf Aarons zukünftige Trennung von seiner Mutter Claire an, und Kates Adoption nachdem sie die Insel verlässt. * Nachdem Sawyer Claire fragt ob sie Ordnung sei, antwortet sie: "Ein bischen schummrig aber ich werde es überleben." Miles erwähnt daraufhin, das sie sich darüber nicht zu sicher sein sollte. * Jack fragt warum die Nachricht besagt das "Der Doktor in Ordnung sei" obwohl er offensichtlich tot ist. Jack ist Arzt und krank obwohl er vorgibt "völlig in Ordnung" zu sein. , * Ben wacht mit einer Parka mitten in der Wüste auf. * Nach Alex Tod ändert sich alles für Ben, sowie sich für Sayid ebenfalls alles änderte nach dem Nadia starb. Analyse der Handlungsstränge * Keamy und sein Team greifen die Baracken an. * Ben erhält seine Befehlsgewalt zurück als die Baracken angegriffen werden. * Keamy erschießt Alex. * Alex wird von Keamy erschossen der ein ehemaliger Militäroffizier war und von Charles Widmore angeheuert wurde. Fast ein Jahr später rekrutiert Ben Sayid, ebenfalls ehemaliger Militäroffizier, um Charles Widmores Anhänger und letztendlich seine Tochter Penny zu töten. * Ben kann, hinter der Geheimtür die sich zu Hause in seinem Geheimraum befindet, irgendwie das Monster kontrollieren oder zumindest beschwören. * Locke und Sawyer diskutieren darüber mit wem Hurley mitgehen wird. Referenzen zu Episoden * Jack beginnt verschreibungsplichtige Medikamente einzunehmen. * Kate sagt Jack das er "schrecklich aussehe". * Bens Klavierszene ähnelt stark der Klavierszene von Jack. * Ben erklärt Miles das er nach dem Angriff nicht mehr mit den 3.2 Millionen Dollar rechnen sollte. * Alex wird vor den Augen von Ben erschossen. Zuvor hatte Locke Sawyer erklärt das sie Ben nicht vor den Augen seiner Tochter erschießen würden. * Die Hieroglyphen auf Bens Geheimtür ähneln den Hieroglyphen die nach Ablauf des Countdowns in der Schwan Station angezeigt wurden. * Als das Monster erscheint erinnert das Beben an die Erschütterungen aus der Säuberung als Ben noch kleiner war, und die Ureinwohner die Dharma Mitglieder auslöschten. * Als Ben Alex Augen schließt erinnert dies an die Szene aus der Säuberung wo er Horace Goodspeeds Augen schloss. * Locke beschuldigt Ben der Lüge, da dieser meinte nicht zu wissen was das Monster sei. * Ben weiß das Hurley Jacobs Haus gesehen hat. * Bens wacht in der Wüste mit einer Parka auf, sowie Jack mit einem Anzug auf der Insel landete. Beide sind überrascht, verwirrt und verletzt. * Als Ben in der Wüste erscheint, trägt er eine Parka mit der Aufschrift Halliwax. * Ben erwacht in der Wüste Tunesiens, dem Ort an dem, ein Jahr zuvor, Charlotte die Ausgrabungsstelle mit den Knochen eines Eisbären und dem Hydra Logo aufsuchte. * Ben verwendet einen seiner gefälschten Reisepässe. * Ben erzählt Sayid das er mit Hilfe der Elizabeth die Insel verlassen habe. * Sayid dachte "mit seinem Herzen anstatt mit seiner Waffe" und wurde daraufhin von Ben rekrutiert. * Sayid fragt Ben, "Wer ist der Nächste" anspielend auf seine Rolle als Bens Auftragsmörder. * Charles Widmore trinkt ein Glas des MacCutcheon Whisky während er mit Ben spricht. * Das Öl Gemälde in Charles Widmore's Schlafzimmer ist der Black Rock Sturm, das Bild wurde bereits auf der Southfield's Auktion wobei auch das Hauptbuch der Black Rock versteigert wurde, gezeigt. * Widmore erzählt Ben das ihm, seit dem er die Insel verlassen habe, Albträume plagen. Laut Michaels Mutter hat Walt seit der Rückkehr von der Insel ebenfalls Albträume. Offene Fragen Vorausblende In Tunesien * Wo war Ben bevor er in der Wüste aufwachte? ** Zitterte er vor Kälte bevor er seine "Reise" unternahm, was den Rauch um ihn herum und die Parka erklären würde? * Wie landete Ben in der Wüste? ** Warum befinden sich keine Fuß oder sonstigen Abdrücke in der Nähe? ** Handelt es sich um Teleportation oder sogar um eine Zeitreise? ** Warum wusste Ben nicht in welches Jahr er sich befindet? * Woher hat Ben seine Schnittwunde? * Warum trägt Ben ein Parka? ** Handelt es sich dabei um die Parka von Edgar Halliwax? ** Um welche DHARMA Station handelt es sich bei dem Logo? * Warum tragen die DHARMA Mitglieder Parkas wenn sie auf einer tropischen Insel wohnen und arbeiten? Im Irak * Woher wusste Ben von Nadias Mörder Bakir und seinen Plänen? * Wollte Ben Sayid von Anfang an rekrutieren und die Auslieferung von Nadias Mörder war nur Teil seines Plans? In London * Wieso kann Ben Widmore nicht umbringen? * Welche Alpträume plagen Charles? * Wieso ist Charles überzeugt das Ben seine Tochter Penny niemals findet? * Wieso behauptet Charles das es sich um seine Insel handelt? * In welcher Beziehung stehen Charles und Ben zueinander? Auf der Insel * Woran ist Jack wirklich erkrankt? * Wie konnte Claire diese Explosion überleben? * Woher weiß Ben das die Angreifer ihm nichts tun würden? * Ist Alex nun wirklich Bens Tochter oder stimmt Danielles Geschichte mit der Entführung doch? * Wie lauten die Regeln? * Wer schrieb die Hieroglyphen auf die Wand in Bens Geheimraum und was bedeuten sie? ** Was tat Ben in seinem Geheimraum? ** Wie konnte Ben das Monster aus seinem Geheimraum rufen? *** Wie kontrolliert er es? * Was tat Ben mit der Leiche von Alex? * Weshalb weint Aaron als sich die Gruppe trennt und er nicht mit in Jacobs Haus darf? * Wer ermordete Ray und warum? ** Warum erklärt der Frachter Ray für wohlauf? *** Befindet sich, Aufgrund der Zeitdifferenz, Ray eigentlich immer noch auf dem Frachter? *** Ist der Spruch "Ray ist wohlauf" eigentlich ein geheimer Code, sowie Naomis Funkspruch "Sag meiner Schwester das ich sie liebe"? Externe Links *ABC Medianet Press Release *ABC primetime grid Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4